Ридли
:Эта статья рассказывает о повторяющемся боссе. О других значениях термина Ридли, см. статью Ридли (значения). - высокопоставленный Космический Пират, заклятый враг Самус Аран. Ридли является одним из почти постоянных персонажей серии Metroid. Столкновения с ним происходят большей частью ближе к концу игры, обычно он является предпоследним боссом. Внешне Ридли выглядит как скелет птеродактиля с горящими глазами, обтянутый бронированным покрытием (кожей). Ридли постоянно возвращается, чтобы сразиться с Самус. Даже если он побежден в схватке, он использует самые различные возможности для восстановления - самоизлечение, клонирование или роботехнические приспособления. Несмотря на свой устрашающий звериный внешний вид, Ридли отличается высоким интеллектом и в некоторых манга даже разговаривает; он настолько разумен, что даже смог построить свой синтетический механизированный клон. Известно, что он кровожаден и обожает убийства и разрушения. Хотя в разных играх он имеет различный внешний вид, сканы из серии игр ''Metroid Prime и события в Metroid: Other M утверждают, что в каждой игре вплоть до последней, а также в Metroid Fusion (кроме Робота Ридли), появляется один и тот же Ридли - от манги до Metroid Prime 3: Corruption и Super Metroid, несмотря на его многочисленные поражения (в некоторых из них он даже взрывается). В большинстве игр, в которых он появляется, он обычно является предпоследним боссом (или третьим с конца, если в игре несколько последних боссов). Исключение составляют Metroid: Zero Mission и Metroid: Other M; однако в Zero Mission финальным боссом является механический робот, построенный по образу и подобию Ридли - Робот Ридли. Из материалов манги также можно узнать, что Ридли имеет исключительные способности к выживанию. Он может залечивать свои раны, поедая человеческую плоть - об этом рассказывается в той части манги, где Ридли рассказывает, что он выжил после взрыва его флагманского корабля, пожрав тела мертвых людей на K-2L. Биография Основная статья: Ридли/Биография Сражения с боссом ''Metroid В оригинальном ''Metroid Ридли почти такого же роста, как Самус, или немного выше. Он просто подпрыгивает и бросает в Самус огненные шары по зигзагообразным траекториям. Чтобы ранить его, Самус может использовать практически любое оружие. После победы над ним к ее максимальному количеству ракет добавляется еще 75 штук. ''Super Metroid [[Файл:Metroid_ridley.jpg|thumb|Ридли в ''Super Metroid.]] Ридли использует в этой игре свои "классические атаки" (на самом деле, именно в Super Metroid эти атаки впервые и появились; из-за этого они заметно более хаотичны, а движения хвоста - более маневренны). Самус встречается с ним в его логове в глубине центральных районов Норфайра. Она вновь должна победить его, поскольку он является одним из боссов, чьи статуи закрывают проход в Туриан. Потеряв бронированное покрытие из своей предыдущей формы, он стал более уязвим для атак. Ранее для того, чтобы ранить его, необходимо было попасть в его грудь или пасть, теперь же его можно ранить и ракетами, и Заряженным Лучом с любого положения; однако теперь Ридли способен закрыться от любой атаки (включая практически непобедимую Винтовую Атаку) своим кнутоподобным хвостом - это единственная неуязвимая часть его тела. После поражения тело Ридли разваливается на несколько кусков, каждый из которых взрывается и исчезает. После того, как Самус уничтожает Mother Brain, вся планета Зебес взрывается и уносит с собой в небытие останки Ридли. В Metroid: Other M утверждается, что гибель Ридли в Super Metroid знаменует собой первую истинную смерть заклятого врага Самус. ''Metroid: Zero Mission [[Файл:Zeromissionridley.gif|thumb|Самус сражается с Ридли в его логове в ''Metroid: Zero Mission.]] В игре Zero Mission Ридли является одним из стражей Зебеса, которого должна уничтожить Самус, чтобы пройти в Туриан. В момент высадки Самус на Зебес Ридли еще нет на планете, но он возвращается на нее к тому времени, когда она входит в Норфайр. Через некоторое время Самус находит Ридли на его подземной базе - Логове Ридли. На этот раз Ридли гораздо сильнее своего оригинала из Metroid. Ридли летает по всей сцене и пытается убить Самус своими "классическими" атаками - сильными ударами хвостом, огненными шарами из пасти, полосующими ударами когтями и сокрушающими объятиями. После победы над ним Самус может покинуть его логово вместе с Неизвестным Предметом, который она получила прямо перед битвой. В финальной части игры Самус пробирается на Корабль-Матку Космических Пиратов, который охраняет Робот Ридли - механическое существо, созданное по образу и подобию самого Ридли. Он же является и финальным боссом игры. После того, как Самус исследует Корабль-Матку и близлежащие руины Чозо и восстанавливает свой Энергетический Костюм, она наконец встречается с механической версией Ридли, которую должна уничтожить, чтобы получить возможность покинуть корабль и планету. После поражения Робот Ридли запускает устройство самоуничтожения, которое разносит на куски весь Корабль-Матку. ''Metroid: Other M thumb|Самус сражается с клоном Ридли. Считая Таинственное Существо лишь предварительной стадией другого, более могучего и опасного монстра, Самус преследует его до Геотермальной Электростанции с целью уничтожить его. Из темноты Электростанции на Самус вылетает ее цель - ею оказывается Ридли, и Самус вновь вступает с ним в бой. Подобно своему предшественнику, клон Ридли обладает как набором его "классических" атак, так и некоторыми новыми приемами. Основной его атакой является сильный удар когтями, а также кнутоподобный удар хвостом. Самус может уклониться от обеих атак приемом ЧувствоДвижения. Ридли обладает огненным дыханием и может изрыгать как короткие вспышки, если Самус находится достаточно близко к нему, так и выдать широкую огненную струю как из огнемета. Самой разрушительной атакой Ридли является та, во время которой он стремглав бросается в сторону Самус и, если ему удается схватить ее, взмывает в воздух и, впечатав ее в стену, провозит ее по стене, нанося ей при этом существенные повреждения. К счастью, Самус может определить момент начала этой атаки, так как перед ней Ридли поднимает вверх свою левую переднюю лапу, готовясь схватить ее. Завершив эту атаку, Ридли на пару секунд замирает, и это позволяет Самус всадить в него заряд Заряженного Луча. Если же Самус не сделает этого, то Ридли обдаст ее в упор своим огнедышащим дыханием. Ридли также имеет в своем распоряжении две воздушные атаки. Первой из них Ридли пытается сначала пронзить охотницу сверху своим хвостом, а затем упасть на нее и раздавить. Своевременный прием ЧувствоДвижения поможет уклониться от этой атаки. Вторая атака заключается в том, что Ридли швыряет сверху в центр арены огромный огненный шар, создающий волны сильного землетрясения - через них Самус должна перепрыгивать. После того, как Самус нанесет Ридли достаточно ранений, предводитель Пиратов падает на арену, замирает и становится уязвимым для приема Смертельный Удар, во время которого Самус хватает его за голову и выстреливает Заряженным Лучом ему в глотку. После проведения Самус Смертельного Удара Ридли тут же контратакует новым приемом: его шкура затвердевает, приобретая более темный оттенок, и становится неуязвимой для выстрела Плазменного Луча, после чего он продолжает атаковать уже известными приемами. Самус может либо дождаться, пока эффект отвердения шкуры Ридли сам собой прекратится, либо выстрелить в него Супер Ракетой, после чего он немедленно вернется в обычное состояние. Что интересно, по мере получения все больших ранений тело Ридли становится все более растерзанным. Получив максимум ранений, Ридли падает на арену без сознания. Личность и характер Хотя в играх Ридли обычно изображается (не всегда верно) просто разрушительным чудовищем, в официальной манге образ Генерала Космических Пиратов раскрывается более глубоко и подробно. Первое появление Ридли относится к первой главе манги, где он наблюдает за уничтожением мирного населения K2-L Космическими Пиратами по его же собственному приказу. Этот эпизод сразу раскрывает его неистовый характер и страсть к убийствам и разрушению. Далее описывается его склонность к жестокости, когда он пытаться убить маленькую девочку, пытающуюся подружиться с ним, а затем убивает ее мать, закрывающую дочь своим телом. Подобно остальным своим братьям-Пиратам, он убежден, что мир разделен на высшие и низшие расы, при этом себя причисляет к привилегированному элитному виду, а "низшие" расы считает подлежащими истреблению. Несмотря на свою кровожадность, Ридли демонстрирует свои интеллект и компетентность в тактике ведения боя, руководя множеством успешных сражений. Он и сам представляется грозным соперником в схватке. Интересно, что его качества знающего руководителя, похоже, заложены в нем на генетическом уровне - это можно видеть в эпизоде из ''Metroid: Other M, когда Таинственное Существо, подростковая форма Ридли, насылает полчища разнообразных монстров на боевой отряд Адама Малковича, в то время как сам он набрасывается на Самус. Однако его горячность и самонадеянная вера в то, что никто не сможет победить его, часто сводят на нет его полководческие способности и приводят к огромному числу поражений. Также Ридли неохотно слушается тех, кто является прирожденным командиром. Например, когда Серый Голос приказывает войскам Пиратов убрать свои боевые корабли, Ридли, захваченный врасплох, только ухмыляется на предложение Серого Голоса заняться своим делом и, улетая, саркастически обращается к нему "Сэр Военный Командир". Также он часто изображается с весьма садистским чувством юмора, чему доказательством его многочисленные комментарии по поводу Самус после их первой встречи на K2-L. Ридли не стесняется оскорблять ее, говоря, что он, возможно, пожрал тело ее матери и, таким образом, объединился с ней на клеточном уровне, после чего сардонически вопрошает, какие именно клетки ее матери находятся внутри него. После этого он продолжает добивать Самус, говоря сердито: "По крайней мере, отнесись с уважением!", имея в виду, очевидно, ее мертвую мать. Этот эпизод показывает, что он находит невыразимое удовольствие в страдании других. Его садистские наклонности проявляются и в Metroid: Other M, где он жестоко играет с Самус, пока Энтони не прекращает его глумливые развлечения. Силы и возможности В битве Ридли показал себя яростным бойцом. В ближнем бою он использует в основном смертельные удары клыками, когтями и хвостом. Ридли обладает огненным дыханием, и в бою способен выпускать из своей пасти огненные шары либо длинную струю огня. Его крылья позволяют обгонять своих противников в полете. У Ридли хватает физической силы, чтобы схватить Самус одной рукой и протащить ее по стене, как он делает это в играх Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Metroid: Other M. У Ридли также присутствуют исключительные способности к выживанию, он способен самоизлечиваться, поглощая тела убитых врагов и объединяясь с ними на клеточном уровне . В игре Metroid: Other M клон Ридли демонстрирует способность изменять пигментацию своей кожи, а также ее твердость - его кожа становится непробиваемой для атак лучевого оружия Самус. В этом "отвердевшем" состоянии атаки Ридли также приобретают большую силу и скорость. В Super Metroid он появляется невидимым (или закамуфлированным) во время нападения на Космическую Колонию Ceres, что также, возможно, является результатом его способности изменять пигментацию своей кожи. Хорошо известна также жутковатая способность Ридли притворяться мертвым. На одной из официальных иллюстраций он даже назван "Коварным Богом Смерти". Наиболее известные примеры его притворства следующие: *Он выжил при разрушении K2-L, сожрав мертвые человеческие тела. *Он выжил после своего поражения на Зебесе и "возродился" как Мета Ридли. *Он выжил после падения в Кратер, возможно, благодаря перенасыщению Фазоном, а позже, после поражения на Норионе, трансформировался в Омега Ридли. *В Super Metroid он вновь появляется с полностью органическим телом. *Галактическая Федерация по незнанию вновь клонирует его. *X-Паразит воссоздает его ДНК, из которой появляется Нео-Ридли. Официальные данные Интервью о Metroid: Zero Mission "Хотя во всей серии игр Metroid невероятное количество секретов, мои мысли постоянно крутятся вокруг одного вопроса: зачем Ридли держали в морозильной камере? Что с ним собиралась делать Галактическая Федерация?" *'Ёсио Сакамото:' "В настоящее время мне это неизвестно. Возможно, мы узнаем в скором будущем?" http://www.metroid-database.com/?g=features&p=faq3#stage03 Руководство к Metroid "Это глава Убежища Мини-Босса II. Он взлетает в воздух и пышет огнем. Родом он с планеты Зебес, а управляет им Mother Brain. Уничтожь его и получишь дополнительно 75 выстрелов ракет!!!" Официальное руководство Nintendo Player's Guide "Он атакует Самус, выплевывая из пасти огненные шары. Очень эффективны против него ракеты, но если у тебя уже есть волновой луч, то есть смысл постоянно стрелять им, прыгая через лаву." Руководство к Super Metroid "Ридли возглавил нападение на Космическую Колонию и украл маленького Метроида. Он сметает врагов своим длинным хвостом и, поднявшись в воздух, плюется огнем." Официальный сайт Metroid: Zero Mission [[Файл:RidleyZMsite.png|thumb|300px|Изображение с официального сайта Zero Mission.]] "Исключительно опасен! Крылья с огромным размахом и длинный хвост, похожий на кнут. Двигается очень быстро и нападает с ужасающей свирепостью. Изрыгает огненные газовые шары из своего длинного клюва. Хватает врагов и разрывает их своими острыми как бритва когтями. Уязвим к Супер Ракетам. УРОВЕНЬ ОПАСНОСТИ: ОЧЕНЬ ВЫСОКИЙ." *''"Мощные крылья"'' *''"Острые как бритва когти"'' *''"Длинный клюв"'' Камео (короткие появления) *Ридли появлялся в комиксах серии Captain N: The Game Master: , (в заголовке), и (как воспоминание), и вего внешний вид был основан на его концепт-артах. В эпизоде Побег он представляется Судьей Ракласом, представителем уникального вида, преследующим Mother Brain, свалившей все ее преступления на Принцессу Лану. Стаи похожих на него существ нападают на героев у астероида Метроид в эпизодах Метроид, милый Метроид и GameBoy. thumb|right|300px|Ридли появляется на фоне арены в стиле Metroid: Other M в игре Dead or Alive Dimensions. *Изображение Ридли также присутствует на упаковке и картридже Super Metroid, которые также появляются в игре WarioWare: Smooth Moves для Wii, в части микроигры Super Nostalgic Entertainment System. *Ридли и его фирменная музыкальная тема появляются в еще одном совместном проекте Nintendo и Team Ninja - Dead or Alive Dimensions. Он нападает на персонажей игры на фоне арены, выполненной в стиле Геотермальной Электростанции, а под конец его убивает взрыв Супер Бомбы Самус. Серия Super Smash Bros. [[Файл:Sbshot ridley.jpg||thumb|Появление на фоне арены Планета Зебес.]] [[Файл:Sb2shot 03.jpg|right|thumb|Изображение с официального сайта Super Smash Bros. Melee.]] ''Super Smash Bros. В игре ''Super Smash Bros. Ридли регулярно появляется на фоне арены Планета Зебес. ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' В игре Super Smash Bros. Melee Рипли ненадолго появляется в ролике-заставке, где он сражается с Самус. Там же можно увидеть, что в когтях он держит капсулу с новорожденным Метроидом из Super Metroid. Кроме того, в этой игре для него есть трофей. Трофеи "Генерал Космических Пиратов на Зебесе Ридли летает по космосу на своих зловещих крыльях. Ридли выглядит безмозглым монстром, но на самом деле он очень разумный. После того, как Самус уничтожила на планете SR-388 всех Метроидов, кроме одного новорожденного Метроида, Ридли взял Космическую Академию штурмом, разнес весь комплекс колоний и похитил маленького Метроида." ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' .]] В Режиме Приключения: Эмиссар Подпространства Ридли является членом Армии Подпространства, а также боссом, с которым должны сразиться Самус и Пикачу. В анимационном ролике, проигрываемом перед сражением, Ридли нападает на Самус, хватает ее в когти и, взмыв вверх, протаскивает ее по стенам. Пикачу помогает Самус освободиться, вызвав заклинание на Ридли. В первом сражении у Ридли довольно высокий уровень здоровья, а диапазон атак весьма широк - от обычного удара когтями до приема, похожего на Сверхскорость Рэйквазы, а также удара хвостом, причем применяет он их на всей арене. Удар хвостом может причинить серьезные ранения (вплоть до 70%, если начальное здоровье было 100%) на высоких уровнях сложности, а движение Ридли со сверхскоростью - основной способ убийства. Он летит с одной стороны на другую, и по стилю атак напоминает Мастера Руку - тот так же вначале нападает, а потом замирает. Позже Ридли атакует спасающихся на Птице Соколе Донки Конга, Дидди Конга, Капитана Сокола, Капитана Олимара, Самус, Пикачу и R.O.B.. В этом сражении-погоне он уже выглядит как "Мета Ридли" из ''Metroid Prime. Он стреляет по героям ракетами и плюется энергетическими лучами из пасти, падает с высоты как орел на добычу и врезается в Птицу Сокол, пытаясь выбить персонажей за пределы экрана. В этом сражении у игрока на победу есть только две минуты. Позже главный злодей игры Табуу возродил Ридли, и тот вновь нападает на игрока на последнем уровне - Великий Лабиринт. Как ни странно, Табуу возродил и Ридли, и Мета Ридли как разных существ. Трофеи "Предводитель Космических Пиратов. Он похож на птеродактиля, однако имеет высокий уровень интеллекта и кровожадный характер. Он собирается украсть у Самус маленького Метроида и использовать его в своих целях. Ридли может пролететь огромное расстояние, пользуясь только своими крыльями; в список его атак входят плевки огненными шарами из пасти и удары хвостом. Поскольку именно он является виновником гибели родителей Самус, их взаимоотношения являются более чем тесными." Metroid(1986) Super Metroid (1994) Мета Ридли: '"Мета-форма Ридли, возрожденного с помощью генной инженерии и кибернетических технологий Космических Пиратов. Тонкая нагрудная пластина -- его слабое место -- защищена высокопрочной оболочкой. Мета Ридли очень проворен и обладает системой многоракетного запуска, бомбометателем и мощными крыльями. Против него особенно эффективны атаки Ледяным Лучом. Metroid Prime (2002) Стикеры в игре Brawl *'Ридли' - Metroid Тьма Атака +30 (Гэнондорф) *'Ридли' - Metroid: Zero Mission Рука Атака +25 (Все) Интересные факты thumb|right|Концепт-арт из [[Комната Разработчиков|Комнаты Разработчиков.]] [[Файл:Japan Baby Ridley.png|thumb|Рекламный ролик Super Metroid.]] *Имя Ридли, вероятнее всего, позаимствовано у , режиссера кинофраншизы , ставшего основным идейным вдохновителем игр серии ''Metroid''. Внешний вид Ридли из первого Metroid также напоминает Ксеноморфа из фильма Чужой. **Помимо прочего, у Ридли и у Чужого - главного антагониста из фильмов Чужой - очень похожи их хвосты (особенно их заостренные концы). *Хотя в манге и комиксах Ридли и Космические Пираты могут говорить, ни в одной игре они эту способность не демонстрируют. В качестве возможного объяснения этому можно предположить то, что звуки, которые Ридли и Космические Пираты издают в играх, и являются их языком, который в манге для удобства читателя переведен на человеческий. *В игре Metroid: Other M подтверждается тот факт, что первоначальный Ридли, несмотря на все свои поражения, оставался живым после каждой битвы. Только в Super Metroid космического дракона впервые постигла настоящая смерть. *Во всех двумерных играх, в которых появляется Ридли, огненные шары, изрыгаемые им из пасти, подозрительно похожи на двумерные шары из игр про Марио. Является ли это сходство намеренным, неизвестно. *В играх Metroid для NES, Super Metroid и Metroid Fusion огненные шары, которые Ридли выплевывает из своей пасти, нельзя уничтожить никаким оружием Самус. События двух последних игр хронологически происходят позже римейка оригинального Metroid (Metroid Zero Mission) и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, в которых огненные шары можно легко было уничтожить. В связи с этим можно предположить, что в более поздних по хронологии играх Ридли удалось модифицировать свое огнедышащее дыхание и сделать огненные шары неуязвимыми. *В канонических играх только пять персонажей способны превзойти Самус по силе в бою - это собственно Ридли, а также СА-X, Mother Brain, Омега Метроид из Fusion и Темная Самус. В стартовой части Super Metroid Ридли удается обездвиживать Самус достаточно долго, чтобы успеть украсть последнего Метроида и выполнить свою задачу, хотя достаточно опытный игрок может и "победить" Ридли - в каком-то смысле. В этом случае Ридли разжимает когти и роняет контейнер с Малышом, однако тут же подхватывает его снова и улетает. *Подобно главным злодеям из других игровых сериалов Nintendo (вроде Баусера или Гэнондорфа), Ридли чаще остальных боссов появляется в играх серии Metroid - он присутствует во всех вышедших на данный момент играх, кроме Metroid II: Return of Samus, Metroid Prime 2: Echoes и Metroid Prime Hunters. *Ридли способен ходить на двух задних лапах - это можно увидеть в ролике перед началом сражения с ним в Metroid Prime 3, где он подходит к Самус и пытается укусить ее, а также во второй фазе сражения: после того, как Самус разбивает крепления его фазитовой брони и обнажает его слабое место, он встает на задние лапы и начинает неуклюже бродить вокруг Самус, пытаясь зацепить ее когтями, в то время как она всаживает в его грудь всю мощь своего Фазонового луча. Также в конце сражения с ним в Metroid Prime он, спотыкаясь, отступает к краю арены на задних лапах, когда статуи Чозо прожигают его грудную клетку своими лазерами. Он также встает на задние лапы во время сражения, когда Самус выстрелит достаточное количество раз в его пасть, чем обнажит его грудную броню. В этой же битве, готовясь к стремительному броску на Самус, он также поднимается на задние лапы. В игре Metroid: Other: M он также стоит на задних лапах, рыча на Самус или пытаясь схватить ее; кроме того, во время своего удара передними лапами он передвигается на задних. *Во всех двухмерных играх, где появляется Ридли, его крылья на удивление меньше его тела, из чего логически проистекает, что их размера не хватит даже для того, чтобы оторваться от земли. Тем не менее, Ридли с легкостью взлетает в воздух (даже его имитация X-Паразитом). В трехмерных играх и манге эта несуразность исправлена - в них у Ридли размер крыльев существенно превышает размер его тела. Несоответствие в двухмерных играх, возможно, объясняется необходимостью уместить спрайт Ридли в один игровой экран. *На светящихся оранжевых мониторах, расположенных в секторе Командного Центра в Мире Пиратов, изображен Ридли. *Прием Смертельный Удар, которым Самус атакует Ридли в Other M, очень похож на тот, которым она побеждает Мета Ридли в Corruption: в обоих случаях она хватает его за челюсть и выстреливает ему в пасть. *Возможным объяснением разноцветной окраске Ридли в разных играх серии может быть его способность произвольного управления пигментацией кожных покровов - так же, как это делают некоторые виды хамелеонов и головоногих моллюсков. Когда Самус впервые попадает в Логово Ридли в Super Metroid, Ридли вначале совершенно не виден. Потом перед Самус открываются его глаза, и перед его взлетом в воздух он становится полностью видимым. Нечто подобное происходит в Metroid Prime 3: Corruption после того, как Самус пытается активировать Генератор C. Кроме того, в Семени Левиафана на Мире Пиратов окраска Ридли соответствует общей цветовой гамме Семени, хотя это может быть вызвано его перенасыщением Фазоном. *Первоначально фирменная музыкальная тема Ридли использовалась в Super Metroid в качестве фоновой темы для всех сражений с боссами, однако в более поздних играх она стала ассоциироваться исключительно с Ридли. Хотя в разных играх используются различные вариации и аранжировки этой темы, отличающиеся по тему, размеру и т. п., ритм и звучание ее остаются неизменными. Каждое появление Ридли в играх сопровождается именно этой темой (кроме самого первого сражения в оригинальном Metroid). *В настольной игре Nintendo MonopolyNintendo Monopoly - настольная игра в жанре "монополии", в которой изображены различные герои игр Nintendo, в том числе Самус, Метроид и Мета Ридли, а на фоновом изображении игровой доски присутствуют сцены из игр Metroid и Super Metroid. можно увидеть Мета Ридли, где он представляет Теннесси Авеню за $180, хотя надпись на этой недвижимости гласит "Ридли". *В данных игры Super Smash Bros. Brawl существует частичный блок данных для Трофея Помощи Ридли, однако его нельзя использовать в игре. Судя по всему, во время разработки эти данные были выброшены из игры. ::Nintendo Power: Говорят, что в какой-то момент вы хотели сделать Ридли игровым персонажем. Это правда? ::Сакураи: Думаю, что это совершенно невозможно. Смеется Если бы мы очень постарались, то наверняка смогли бы сделать это, однако, он был бы очень медлительным. Понравилось бы это кому-нибудь? Смеется *На одном из концепт-артов к Zero Mission изображена новая форма Ридли под названием Ridley-2 (или, возможно, Ридли-Z). В этой форме присутствует доплонительная когтистая лапа на конце хвоста, а передние лапы и крылья срослись вместе. *На официальных иллюстрациях к Metroid: Zero Mission Ридли называют "Хитрый Бог Смерти". *Многие атаки Ридли, используемые им в Super Smash Bros. Brawl, похожи на приемы , гигантского птицеподобного босса из серии игр Kirby. *Похоже, что Ридли - единственное существо, на которое у Самус срабатывает ее посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство. Однако, такой вывод можно сделать только по ролику их встречи из Other M, где Самус подвержена эмоциональной уязвимости из-за смерти Малыша; во всех предыдущих и последующих их столкновениях они безжалостно атаковали друг на друга без каких-либо эмоций. *Игра Metroid: Other M - единственная, в которой верхняя челюсть Ридли не длиннее нижней и загнута кверху, а не книзу. *Ридли одинаково хорошо владеет обеими руками (передними конечностями). В играх Metroid Prime и Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, готовясь ринуться на Самус или схватить ее, соответственно, он поднимает для этого свою левую лапу. В играх Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Metroid: Other M он пользуется для этого правой лапой. *Ridley does not seem to need oxygen to live. Metroid Prime clearly portrayed him flying out into space without any gear as he escapes the Orpheon, though this may be due to his cybernetics. Additionally, the Super Metroid Comic features him exiting out into space and his Super Smash Bros. Melee trophy states that he flies through space with his wings; the last two sources are not considered canon however. :*There is no explanation on how he is able to fly in an environment which does not contain air or gas, a necessary medium for any creature with wings to take flight; he is nevertheless seen flapping his wings. In the case of Meta Ridley, his wings, which seem to be energy-based, might have some significance to this. *Ridley's blood is green, as shown in Other M. This is a common trope for alien creatures in science fiction environments. However, Ridley's blood is shown to be red in Corruption during the boss battle on Norion before he falls down the shaft. *Despite being shown to be a male through the logbook scans in Metroid Prime, Retro Studios designer Mike Sneath refers to Ridley as a female. *''Metroid: Other M'' reveals that Ridley's vision is tinted green, possibly as a result of nictitating membranes that cover and protect his eyes. *In Metroid: Other M, if Samus takes too long to locate and blast the Magma-eruption port, Ridley's plasma breath will rain down on her, knocking her out of Search View. *In Metroid: Other M, if Samus attacks Ridley with regular shots, he may leap back and roar at her. *In Metroid: Other M, if Samus's Energy drops to 0 while Ridley scrapes her along the wall, the Game Over does not immediately initiate; Ridley will still continue his attack but Samus cannot do anything and is vulnerable to Ridley's plasma breath. The Game Over sequence initiates once Samus hits the floor. *In Metroid: Other M, the majority of Ridley's attacks can easily defeat Samus in one hit on Hard Mode. *Throughout his appearances, Ridley had at least three different vocalizations. In Super Metroid, his vocalizations were based on that of a bird of prey such as a falcon or a hawk. In Metroid Fusion and Metroid Zero Mission, Ridley (or in the case of Fusion, Ridley-X) gave shrieks similar to a parrot. In both the Metroid Prime subseries and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, he was given a similar roar to a dragon or a pterosaur. Появления '' commercial]] *''Metroid'' :*''Metroid (1986 manga)'' *''Super Metroid'' :*''Super Metroid'' commercial :*''Super Metroid (Manga)'' :*''Super Metroid (Nintendo Power comic)'' :*''Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Metroid Fusion'' *''Metroid Prime'' :*''Metroid Prime (Comic)'' :*''Metroid Prime: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' :*''Metroid Prime Official Strategy Guide (Brady)'' :*''Metroid Prime and Metroid Fusion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Metroid (2002 manga)'' *''Metroid Zero Mission'' *''Samus & Joey: Volume 1'' *''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc'' *''Metroid Prime Pinball'' *''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' *''New Play Control! Metroid Prime'' *''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' :*''Metroid Prime Trilogy art booklet'' *''Metroid: Other M'' *''TV Commercial :60 Spot'' Перекрестные появления appears in the main humb of Nintendo Land.]] *''Captain N: The Game Master'' :*''Money Changes Everything'' (Mentioned.) :*''Breakout'' :*''When Friends Fall Out'' (Flashback) *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' :*Super Nostalgic Entertainment System *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Dead or Alive: Dimensions'' *''Nintendo Land'' Галерея Концепт-арт см. в статье Галерея Ридли. File:Metroid 12.jpg|Original concept art for Metroid File:M1bosses.png File:Samus_artwork_11.png Image:Metroid Boss Ridley.gif|''Metroid'' File:Ridleychibi.png|Japanese Metroid guide File:Zomcard6.png|Canadian Topps card. File:Nintendo1990Calendar-12-November.jpg|1990 The Power Game Calendar File:Ridley.png|Ridley as depicted in the 1986 manga. File:Ridleymelee.png|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' trophy textures. File:ZeroMissionRidleyCutscene.gif|''Metroid Zero Mission'' File:Boss battles.jpg Image:Ridley_concept.jpg|Artwork of Ridley from Prime. Image:Metaridley5.jpg|Meta Ridley File:Storyboard2.jpg|''Super Metroid'' storyboard Image:SM_Ridley.jpg|''Super Metroid'' concept art Image:Npcomics_1-4.jpg|Ridley in the Super Metroid comic. Image:Ridley15.png|Ridley as seen in Metroid: Other M 's E3 2009 trailer. File:Geothermal_power_plant_vs_ridley_hd.png|Samus engages Ridley's clone in Metroid: Other M. File:Wonded_Ridley_Bioweapon_Research_Centre_HD.jpg|A heavily wounded Ridley roars in vain as he meets the released Queen Metroid in Metroid: Other M Image:Rodney_Shoots_the_Afloralite.png|''Metroid Fusion/''Metroid Zero Mission File:Zmf.png|''Metroid Fusion''/''Metroid: Zero Mission'' ending Image:RidleyPikachu.jpg|Ridley appears as a boss in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Примечания en:Ridley Категория:Персонажи Категория:Космические Пираты Категория:Боссы Категория:Бестиарий Metroid Категория:Враги Категория:Повторяющиеся боссы Категория:Ридли